


Let me take care of you professor

by HorriblyRomantic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorriblyRomantic/pseuds/HorriblyRomantic
Summary: (Azure Moon) Byleth is exhausted after returning to the war, five years after the events that happened at Garreg Mach. The war takes a toll on her, and she found herself accepting some help from one of her former pupils. (Fem Byleth x Sylvain one shot. Smut.) - Minor route spoilers.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 49





	Let me take care of you professor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. This is my first ever fanfiction, in it's original uncensored version (it is sexually explicit). Please bear in mind that english is a second language to me, I reviewed it and tried to correct all my mistakes but some might have still slipped up here and there. 
> 
> I try to be as faithful as I can to how the characters are, to make it as immersive as possible.
> 
> This is a oneshot, but I might just write more about this pairing in the future if I feel like it. 
> 
> Yes I take requests. 
> 
> Thanks.

Byleth was exhausted. The air was heavy in the monastery, as war was about to erupt once again. Well, in actuality, it never stopped, but she had not been there to take part in it for so long... missing five years. So much change during that time...

Rhea disapeared. The knights of Seiros were disorganised. The Empire was taking over Fodlan as a whole... But what shocked her the most... was unsurprisingly Dimitri. The prince who was once too pure for his own good had given himself to the darkness he had tried so hard to seal away in his heart, and had become a shell of himself ; a bloodthirsty beast, bound to violence and other savage means to try to quiet down the ghosts of a distant past...

It was as if he had gone beyond the event horizon ; past a point of no return. Broken so deep nothing could mend those wounds.

Still, she cared. She din't knew why but Byleth cared. She din't remember when she started feeling? Her past was fuzzy, and her earlier memories were of Sothis awakening inside of her. But she was already adult at this point... Did she started living when the Goddess Awakened? She never knew, and she might never get the answers either.

And at this point... she had stopped caring. Her focus was on Fodlan... a land she never felt was her home... before now. Her Blue Lions, her students... was that them who thaught her that she was alive?

Well, being alive is something you are always brutally aware of when you hurt. And Byleth din't remembered ever hurting this bad in her whole body. Her little ragtag army made of her former lion cubs, those who stayed at Garreg Mach and a few others still loyal to Faerghus was in bad shape, and without a lord to lead them, they were in disarray, like a herd of sheeps without a sheperd. Because Dimitri would not budge, brooding in the cathedral days on end, fixating on the ruins the lied there, she had to take action, and with the help of Gilbert and Seteth, she was making progress.

But at what cost!

Her whole body was aching, which was fitting for someone who had not seriously trained in five years. The sauna or even a hot bath were not enough to help her feel revitalized. And she still had so much to do... so much...

After grabbing a bite at the canteen on her own, she was walking towards the markets at the entrance of the monastery to see that everything was in order with their orders of supplies, then, she was to walk back to her room. Her back hurt, making it uncomfortable to walk, as each time she had to move, she would feel like her flesh was burning on the inside. She was also just a tad dizzy, but not enough to make her unable to move or do what she had to. She just had to suck it up... a few more minutes... then she'll only have to walk back to her room...

She was at the flight of stairs between the first row of commoner's room when she had to stop, trying to stretch. She was blanking out a little, she really need to get to her room as soon as possible.

She was so into her own pain she din't felt someone getting awfully close until they were close enough to touch her with their body.

" Hey there professor, you look awfully pale... "

Oh, this height, this way of speaking, this carefree tone...

" Oh, Sylvain! Please do not sneak on me like that. "

" Sneak on you? I was nearby this whole time. Are you feeling sick? "

" Sick? No. Exhausted. I ache. I just... wanna go back to my room in one piece, ow... "

She pushed to finish going up the stairs but it looked painful. Sylvain sighed.

" Alright, let me walk you back, just to make sure. "

He din't push against her boundaries, letting her walk by herself as he did next to her. A perfect gentleman, which din't surprised her. Sylvain was... an odd one. When most would see only a heartless and careless player, she saw a noble young man, truly devoted, that looked for an escape for his own pain. When she became his professor, she din't sized him at first. His behavior was causing trouble, so she acted according to her station and reprimended him, pushing him to take things seriously, both in his studies and in his socials. At first she wondered why she was unable to change him, to make him realize that what he did made little logical sense, but as the year went on...

" Let me open the door for you, professor "

Did Sylvain loved or hated women? She had learned the answer was... both. He hated that most women looked at him as a prize they could win, as he was both a noble and the bearer of a crest. But then, he loved women for how they could be, for their beauty, their smiles... In the end though, he had chosen to spend his youth chasing skirts, playing the game by his own rules, seeking the thrill of the chase and the sweetness of victory without having to bother with any responsability. It seemed like a simple escape but that was also very selfish. Fortunately, little by little, he seemed to grow out of it, and stood ready to face the real issues he had in his life. It was not that women were evil, it was that his crest felt as if it was a curse. But it was only a curse if he wanted it to be. He was still his own person.

" You should lay down professor. Can I do anything for you? Water perhaps? "

Byleth sat up on the edge of the bed, removing the coat she wore on her shoulders. This felt a bit better.

" Should I fetch you medicine? Manuela is bound to be near the infirmary at this hour. Or perhaps I could do you a massage? According to the ladies, I'm quite good at that. "

Of course that last one was a jest. Sylvain was prone to joke to ease tension. He probably expected to rouse something out of Byleth, a sigh of a disaprouving stare, something like that.

" .... that sounds actually lovely... a massage... " she replied.

Silence.

Oh, he probably din't expect that answer.

" Oh, it was a jest? It's fine, Sylvain. Just... close the door after you leave, I will try to get some sleep. "

" I never said it was a jest. I can give you a massage professor, you do deserve it. "

She looked at him, and he considered her seriously. She saw in his eyes that he was not about to pull some stunt on her to make her give in to his philandering ways, so she accepted. She trusted him with her life after all.

Sylvain looked the other way while she got rid of more clothes, then, she laid on her belly in her bed. She was wearing panties only, but he could not see anything : the covers were pulled on her and only her back was exposed.

Sylvain had removed his armour while she prepared, to be more confortable while doing what he had to. He then sat on the bed next to her and warmed his hands before starting up.

" Hmmm..... "

Oh, he had not lie, he was definitly good at that. His broad hands felt warm against her skin, and he knew just the right amount of pressure to hit that sweet spot between pain and discomfort... It was blissful.

" Oh, you are tensed... I guess coming back to Garreg Mach during a war is not the best way to get back into things... " he said, softly. " But don't worry, professor. We are all here to stand by your side. Even Felix. "

" Hmmmm.... leth. "

" Hm? "

She had spoken too softly for him to hear, so he got a little closer.

" Byleth " she repeated. " I'm not your professor anymore, just another sword in Faerghus' army. Use my name. "

He swallowed his saliva, nodding, before resuming the massage, going farther down on her back. She was softly moaning, and probably not noticing it. And he had the kind of view that encouraged his imagination. Well... she certainly had a nice figure... it was a bit hot now.

" You know, pro-, hm, Byleth... of all the women in the monastery... then and now... you're the last one I'd imagine letting me do that... except maybe for Lady Rhea. I'm also surprised I'm the one here... massaging you. "

" Hm?... why is it so surprising? I trust you. "

" I could try to seduce you... I'm that kind of man after all... "

" Even if you did, it would be for a one night thing, no? That's not bad actually, if the woman you ask is also wanting, this is simply an act of caring for each other, is it not? "

He stopped.

" Professor "

There he was again with the title. She moved her head to look at him, her pale green eyes contemplating his own.

" ... I never thought you'd be the kind of woman to... think about intimacy like this. "

She moved a strand of hair away from her face, unblinking.

" Why? Does women usually mind? "

" You use to chastise me on my behavior "

" I was your teacher. I thought that was how I was suppose to act, especially since you are of noble birth. Appearances are important, are they not? I never really cared before coming to Garreg Mach... "

He passed a hand in his ginger hair.

" So, you've had... casual sex? "

" When I was a mercenary, yes. I enjoyed that from time to time, and it sure helps revitalize the body. "

" Captain Jeralt did not mind? "

" ... I don't know. "

That was the truth. She could not remember any time that it had happened with her father around... or even how things went and with whom she had done it. Only the impression remained, as if her body remembered, but not her mind.

He din't resume his massage, but that there... make her have a faint smile. Did she... found that cute or amusing? This din't felt too foreign.

" ... Are your surprised a mercenary is taking even that... in her own hands? "

" Yes, I am. Well, not because you are a mercenary, but because it is you. "

" Me? What does it had to do with anything? "

" You're... our professor. And you're... well... you're like this... holy figure, no? Lady Rhea did say something like that. And your hair turned green... "

" And I saw nothing when I sat on this throne. And I saw nothing during those five years. I'm just one woman, Sylvain. "

He looked at her in the eyes.

" Pro-. hm. Byleth. Are you... Are you proposing we should sleep together? "

Silence.

He felt tense on the edge of the bed, and there she was, laying on her belly, almost naked, pondering what she really wanted. She sure felt warm... and ached. The promise of one or multiple orgasms sounded like bliss. And she trusted Sylvain. She actually trusted him more than she would other men because she had seen that side of him. If he could simply share a moment with her, no strings attached, she would welcome him. Maybe even again in the future. He would gift her that, and she would gift him in return an orgasm of his own.

Simple, easy... an act of trust, and silent agreement. Taking care one each other's bodies.

" ... I am. If you consent to do it purely for pleasure, without any responsabilities attached to the deed, then I would be happy to welcome you in my bed, and indulge in your company. I trust you would not hurt me, or take advantage of me. Does that reassure you? "

He swallowed.

" I'm not insecure about myself, professor, I just want to make sure you are fine with this. "

" Byleth " she corrected him. " And I am fine with it. "

He noded, and that's all he needed.

Sylvain reached to his dress shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Once he was done, he removed it, giving Byleth an eyeful of his chest. It was broad, muscular... with a the tiniest bit of ginger hair, just a healthy amount. He had a couple of scars, maybe a bruise or two from fighting and training, but he looked amazing nonetheless.

This is one of the teenagers she had thaught many years ago, now, a grown man in front of her. No, he was probably the same age as her... he never was a teenager... but he sure had grown.

He got on the bed on all four and got to her level, towering on top of her. She turned to get on her back, exposing her naked chest to him. She had nice breasts, round and plump, and they were a bit bigger than most. Her nipples were like cute pink little bows, resting on top of them, perking upwards, waiting to be played with.

Sylvain licked his lips.

" I've always wanted this to happen... but in my dreams, not in reality. You are gorgeous... and I am beyond lucky to be the one in bed with you now... "

" Enough with the flattery, Sylvain. "

She reached his face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips crashed and he could instantly feel her hunger. She really wanted this, so he responded in kind, licking her lips for her to instantly open her mouth, giving him access to explore this part of her, and he did not hesitate before going in, letting his tongue dance with hers.

She loved his taste, and it was intoxicating. Philandering idiot or not, he knew what he was doing, and he if he was as good at everything else as he was at kissing... she sure was in for a blissful night.

They broke the kiss to breathe after a while and the red head did not lose any moment, grabbing one of her breasts as he started trailing kisses on her jawline before moving on to her neck. She moved her head to give him proper access and let out a couple of moans as he started kissing and softly biting the sensitive skin there, sending shivers all over Byleth's body. Sylvain pinched her nipple at the same time, and her body was getting hotter and hotter.

She then raised one of her legs and instantly felt his bulge. The contact made him moan against the skin of her neck, which gave her more shivers. She wiggled a bit before being able to place a hand on it, feeling him as he was getting harder in his pants. He felt large, he was warm... she was very happy she invited him in her bed.

She wanted to caress him there but he moved south, and she could not reach anymore.

" Not like that... I don't want to cum like this... " he murmured, his voice lower, sexier.

She licked her lips as he was looking at her and his immediate response was to go for one of her plump breasts, taking one into his mouth. Her head instantly fell back on her pillow as she felt his teeth and his tongue on her tip. She could not hold her moans ; it was what she loved most in foreplay.

He moved to her other breast after a while, using a hand to pinch the tip of the other one that he just left. Byleth moaned again, rubbing her thighs together. The sheets that were still on her lower half were now way too warm for her to bear, and she started craving more skin, more friction.

" Sylvain... "

She let out his name in a soft moan, and this seemed to send an electric shock in his body, cause he bit her nipple harder and then, he got up on his knees.

" You hurt a bit everywhere, do you?... Hmmm... "

He started undoing his pants, as she pushed the sheets away from her body, revealing white panties that were visibly soaked.

He bit his lower lip as his eyes took her whole sight in as he got rid of what little clothes he still wore. Then, gently, he went to remove Byleth's underwear, exposing her most intimate place. She had pink skin, and thin hairs... the same colour as her hair, a beautiful shade of light green. He wanted to kiss and taste her... to bury his face between her thighs...

She was breathing deeply, all this arousal was getting to her, and she felt even more dizzy than before, but it was a delightful sensation still. She closed her eyes so when Sylvain's lips touched her folds, she wasnt prepared.

" Ohh....! "

His tongue slipped between her folds before gently caressing her clitoris, her button. It was wet and warm... and it sended a jolt of pleasure through her whole body.

" Sylvain... ! "

He took his time to explore her, to lick and taste everything, even applying succion to her sensitive nub, making her almost lose it as she leaned closer to orgasm.

He removed himself before she could climax though, a satysfied smile on his face. Then, he went on and lied next to her.

" Let me take care of you, Byleth. I'll make it comfortable. Turn on your side, your back towards me. "

She did, and he took her against him. She softly parted her legs so he had access... in a way she won't horribly cramp by forcing her muscles into a position for too long. He was thoughtful, and she loved that.

It din't take long for her to feel the tip of his member against her wet folds. He was teasing, probing, at it was about to drive her crazy. He then used his mouth to kiss her neck before nibbling on her earlobe, making her moan again. She was at her limit now, and about to beg...

But he read that before she could speak, and using one of his hands to guide him, he pushed and burried himself inside of her.

Byleth suddently gasped. He was large! As large as she hoped him to be! He filled her to the brim, hitting that sweet sweet agonizing spot, just before it could become painful. She contracted involuntary around him, and it felt blissful. He moaned into her hear, so she gave him a treat.

" Ahh... yes... Sylvain... you're so large... it feels good... please... do me until we both pass out. "

The dirty talk had the effect she wanted it to have, as she felt as if he could grow larger and harder inside of her. He groaned as he started to move, his breath hot against the skin of her neck. His breathing alone was turning her on even more, so much that she helped him in his motion the best she could. His strokes were agonizing long and wet, and she felt every inch slide in and out, wanting this sensation to last forever. They were making wet sounds among the chorus of moans, and it was so erotic she forgot about him being her former student, the room being on the monastery ground, the war raging... everything. All that mattered was this big moist thing that was nailing her as he started to get carried away, going harder and faster as pleasure grew.

She gripped one of her breasts, pinching the tip of it which gave her more shockwaves of pleasure. They both were starting to sweat, and their bodies were becoming impatient.

A moment later, Byleth moaned so loudly they could probably hear her outside. Sylvain had slid one of his hands between her folds, and as he trusted inside of her, he was caressing her sensitive little button. This was overkill. Pleasure was racing in her veins as he started going even harder.

" Don't stop... please... "

He had no intention to stop, but he said nothing, he just moaned in her ear as he kept ramming into her. Each stroke brought a new electric shock, making her entire zone body tingle deliciously. She threw her head back on his shoulder as he started going even harder, impatient... desperate. He was close, she could feel he was about to burst.

She then pinched her own nipple harder as he plunged into her and with all this stimulation, she came hard, the orgasm crashing her like a tidal wave, making her vision blur. She gritted her teeth as she whole body contracted, and her insides started squeezing him mercilessly.

He tried to muffle his scream but as she squeezed him, he came inside of her, flooding her womanhood with more wet goodness.

It took a minute, maybe two, for them to come back in their own bodies, sweaty, panting. He gently removed himself from her insides, spilling a little bit of his seed on her hinner tigh. But she din't cared. She din't move.

He stayed close, using his arms to embrace her this time. She let him, placing her arms on his.

" Yes, you can sleep here " she murmured before he had a chance to ask. " I am not moving, and so do you. "

She din't saw his face, as she had already closed her eyes, but he smiled, content. He was also exhausted, but the afterglow suited them both so well...

He snuggled against her back, and they peacefully drifted to sleep.


End file.
